


Date

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Date

“There’s a festival in town this weekend and I was wondering if you’d want to go check it out with me,” Emu mentioned to Hiiro during their lunch break.

Hiiro thought for a moment before answering, “I think I’m free this weekend.”

“Good. We can meet here at 3 and then head over. It’s just a couple blocks away.”

Hiiro nodded as he chewed his food.

On Saturday, Emu showed up a few minutes early dressed in jeans and a gaming t-shirt. He smiled and waved when he noticed Hiiro walking toward him in a plain black shirt and black pants.

“Thanks for agreeing to come,” Emu greeted. He talked a bit about the festival as they walked there, “So what do you want to do first?”

“We could play some games until the dance show?” Hiiro suggested.

After playing a few games, Hiiro laughed, “I thought you were the genius gamer. You haven’t won a single thing.”

“I’m a genius at video games not carnival games,” Emu sighed.

“Well, I won a medium prize, is there one you want?”

“Really?” Emu looked surprised before scanning the prize options. “There’s one of Mighty!”

“We’ll take that one,” Hiiro informed the game attendant who then handed one to Emu.

Emu smiled before glancing at his watch, “There’s still a little bit before the show, do you want to get some food?” He looked ahead, “There’s a place selling fried Oreos!”

“Fried Oreos?”

“You’ve never had them?! You’d love them, they are super sweet!” Emu rushed ahead to buy an order of them. Hiiro found them a spot at a nearby picnic table while Emu waited. Finally, the pediatrician came back with the tasty treat and one fork and knife. “I figured you’d want these.”

Hiiro nodded his appreciation before cutting into the fried dough. His eyes lit up at the taste, “These are great.”

“I knew you’d like them.”

They headed to the show and watched the dancers perform.

They walked back toward the hospital, “This was a lot of fun.  Thanks again for the toy.”

“I had fun too, thanks for suggesting it.”

“I’ll see you at work Monday,” Emu offered before watching Hiiro walk the opposite direction.

Poppy smiled at Hiiro who entered CR, “I heard that your date went well. Emu had fun.”

“Date?” Hiiro looked confused.

“The festival…” Poppy reminded.

“That wasn’t a… Oh.” Hiiro thought back and recognized all of the signals Emu had sent his way that he never picked up on.

“You didn’t know?” Poppy looked sad, “Emu’s going to be devastated.”

Hiiro shook his head, “Don’t tell him.”

“But Hiiro…”

“Just let me talk to him.”

A few hours later Hiiro approached Emu in the hallway, “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Emu nodded and they headed into an empty room nearby.

“I thought the festival was just us hanging out as friends, I didn’t realize you had asked me as a date.”

Sadness flashed through Emu’s eyes before he smiled, “It’s fine, I should have phrased things better. Don’t worry about it, it was just friends hanging out, right?”

“Emu,” Hiiro shook his head, “I don’t mind that you wanted it to be a date, I just feel stupid I didn’t realize.” He sighed, “Do you want to go to dinner with me? So we have a date where both of us are on the same page?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Hiiro assured.

“Sounds good,” Emu’s face lit up making Hiiro smile in return.


End file.
